Problem: Ishaan did 43 fewer jumping jacks than Omar at night. Ishaan did 40 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
Answer: Ishaan did 40 jumping jacks, and Omar did 43 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $40 + 43$ jumping jacks. He did $40 + 43 = 83$ jumping jacks.